


Boxers

by Purplewall



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplewall/pseuds/Purplewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble, written 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

The first time Catherine opened the door in nothing but a tank top and a pair of distinctively male boxers, Sara was too busy appreciating her legs to really notice.

But as the weeks turned into months, and Sara realized that Catherine’s collection of men’s underwear far exceeded that of a normal man, she couldn’t help the simmering jealousy. She feared they were all part of Catherine’s trophies, like some men collected their conquest’s panties.

Until the day she unloaded their groceries, and came across a brand new three-pack of colorful boxer shorts, in Catherine’s size. The relief was incredible.


End file.
